Thanksgiving: Twilight Town
by Monksea
Summary: Roxas is feeling alone this thanksgiving, so what are his friends going to do about it?


Well since it's Thanksgiving, I thought I would write a nice story about roxas and his friends from twilight town. Right now im addicted to KH2 and I'm even more addicted to Roxas :p

"Word"=Talking

~_word~= _Thought

**_"Word"_**= Phone talk

I started and finished this on thanksgiving day so if i have made any mistakes or there is anything you want me to change, please do tell me!

And I'm thankful for reviews :3 so...

Disclaimer: I do not own any if the characters in this story nor do I own twilight town

* * *

Thanksgiving: Twilight town style

"_Riku! Guess what day it is!!"_

"_Thursday?"_

"_No silly! It's Thanksgiving!"_

"_I knew that but it is Thursday…"_

"_I think the fact its Thanksgiving is more important though…"_

"_You do know what thanksgiving is about, right Sora?"_

"_Pshh Of course I do! It's when you give thanks right?"_

"_Yep,"_

"_You're Thankful for your long silvery hair aren't you?"_

"_Heh of course! I know who you're thankful for, Kairi right?"_

"_Um…Of course!!"_

"_Why are you blushing Sora?"_

"_No reason…."_

Roxas suddenly woke up from the dream of the conversation between Riku and Sora.

~Oh…that's right…today's Thanksgiving. Yay~

Roxas wasn't exactly thrilled it was Thanksgiving. Since Roxas live alone he didn't really have anybody to celebrate it with. For some odd reason he just didn't have parents, he showed up out of nowhere one day.

Hayner, Roxas's best friend, was having thanksgiving at his grandma's house with his cousins and other relatives. Olette was going to her aunt's house while Pence was going to his uncle's house. Even Naminé was going to have thanksgiving with her 'Uncle'. They all fortunately lived in twilight town except Hayner's grandma lived in Sunset Terrace.

Roxas was not eager to get out of bed but reluctantly got out. He pulled on his favorite shirt and pants. He grabbed his jacket and skateboard then walked out the door to his 3-story apartment, in which he lived in alone. For some reason he always had enough food and he knew how to cook though he can't remember who taught him.

~Maybe I'll go to sunset hill for a while and hangout…~ Roxas pondered as he started to board towards station square. For some reason it always felt like sunset there and it was one of his favorite places.

He reached the station and got on the next tram to Sunset Terrace. It only took about 5 minutes to get there and back so it was a trip he had time to take. Once he was on the tram it didn't take him long to realize that no one was on the tram and since the trams were automated there was no one driving it. Roxas was alone.

~But I'm used to this…~ Roxas thought sadly as he took a seat by the window. He started to whistle a tune he'd always whistle. It was a sad tune though that always got stuck in his head.(A/N: He's whistling The Other Promise a.k.a known as his theme)

_The Tram will be arriving at destination soon._

As soon as the tram came to a halt and the doors open, Roxas quickly got on his skateboard and boarded towards the sunset hill. As he boarded towards the hill he noticed the eerie silence in the main town streets but he could hear the merriment and joyfulness of thanksgiving from the towns houses.

~Their probably having fun~ Roxas sighed as he continued to skate.

Once he had reached the hill he saw a girl with short blondish hair.

"Why aren't you celebrating Thanksgiving?" Roxas asked while walking over to her.

"Oh! But I am!" She turned towards him, her eyes were glowing gold.

Roxas blinked and she was gone.

"Must have been my imagination…" He mumbled to himself, Roxas walked over and sat on a bench over looking the view of where the trams come and go from.

~How come…I don't feel like I belong here? I feel as if I am in a virtual world. It's weird. Why don't I get a family? How come I'm alone?~

Roxas looked down at his hands as if he was expecting something from them.

~I'd better get back to twilight town.~ He decided as he looked down to the ground.

Roxas started to walk back to the station however agonizing listening to everybody laugh is, he didn't feel like skateboarding to the station. As he was walking, tears started to trickle down from his sea blue eyes. He wiped them away and started to run towards the station seeing the tram was coming. Unknown to him, someone was watching and decided to act.

Once Roxas reached twilight town, he walked to the usual spot. When he got there, he had developed a headache so he went to lie down on the couch that they had put in there. Roxas soon fell asleep, a single tear rolled down his cheek

~Some where in one of the houses~

"Okay so this is something you…"

"KEY!"(A/N: Random Keybalde refrence:p)

"Hey no fair! You cheated!"

"I did not!" Hayner replied.

"He didn't even give us the clue!" One of Hayner's cousins argued.

"He looked straight at the lock!" Hayner replied.

Hayner and his many little cousins were playing catchphrase! But they weren't exactly getting along.

"Ok Kids! It's time for dinner! Wash your hands!" One of Hayner's Aunts called out to all of them.

"Yeah!" All of the little kids ran to the bathroom. Hayner was the only teenager there, but he didn't mind he liked his family.

"Ugh I'm going to wait a while to wash my hands, I WANNA EAT!" Hayner cried out.

He walked over to the window in boredom and stared out it.

~You know? I'm thankful for my family.~ Hayner smiled and he looked down towards the street. Then he saw someone familiar walking down the street.

~Roxas?~ He wondered what Roxas was doing here, he also noticed Roxas was holding his Skateboard and not riding it. He was about to go down to see what Roxas was doing here and why he was not with his family. But then he noticed something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Roxas was crying.

~What in the…Roxas has never cried as long as I have known him!~

Roxas then took off running in the direction of the station.

"Roxas!" Hayner stuck his head out the window hoping to catch his friends attention but Roxas did not hear him.

Hayner quickly took out his phone and called Olette and Pence. He told them what he had just saw.

"I wonder why he wasn't with his family? It's Thanksgiving!" Hayner commented.

"_**Hayner, Roxas doesn't have a family" **_Olette told him with a certain sadness in her voice.

"He doesn't?!" Hayner said in shock, he wasn't expecting to hear that.

~Oh! So that's why when we asked each other what we were going to do for Thanksgiving, Roxas gave us a blank stare.~

"Why....Why didn't he say anythin?!" Hayner angrily cried out.

"_**I don't think he wanted us to worry about him.**_" Pence concluded in a certain sadness.

"So...he lives alone?" Hayner asked.

"_**Yes he does."**_ Olette sighed.

"But that means all he has is us, and today since were with our families he has..."

"_**No one"**_

Those words broke Hayner's heart, Roxas didn't have anyone except for them and when they were away or visiting family, like today, Roxas was alone. No one to make him food, no one to comfort him when he was sad, and no one to love him.

"Darn, He must feel like a real nobody right now," Hayner looked down at the floor in guilt.

_**"Hey! I got an idea! Let's go to the usual spot and spend the rest of Thanksgiving with him!" **_Olette exclaimed in excitement.

_**"Yeah! We could bring the leftover food from our parties and have our own little party!"**_ Pence also contributed to the idea.

"Hey! That sounds great! Let's do it now! But it has to be a surprise," Hayner decided that would be the fun.

_**"Ok! Let's do this!"**_

The three friends all got the leftovers from the parties and met up in station square.

"Yeah! This'll be great!" Hayner exclaimed as he scanned over all the food they had acquired.

"So how are we going to make it a surprise?" Pence asked in hopes Hayner had a good idea.

"First, let's set up the food in the usual spot and then worry about the surprise." Hayner suggested.

"Ok."

"Hey are you guys hungry?" Olette questioned as they started walking towards the usual spot.

"Yeah, I was kind of guilty so I couldn't eat anything," Pence sheepishly admitted.

"That sort of happened to me too..." Hayner also admitted to.

"Eh me too..." Olette gave in.

"You know, I'm thankful that Roxas is our friend." Hayner smiled

"Yeah" Olette and Pence sincerely replied.

'Okay here we are!" Hayner exclaimed as they stopped in from of the entrance to the spot.

As they walked in they noticed someone on the couch.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about inviting him," Pence sheepishly laughed.

"Hmm...He's fast asleep!' Hayner observed as he poked is best friends cheek to see whether he was dozing off or actually asleep. He didn't twitch or stir so Hayner assumed he was asleep.

"He's adorable when he's asleep!!" Olette squealed.

Hayner and Pence just looked over at her with a What-the-heck look on their faces.

"Ok so let's set up the food and when we're finished we can wake him up." Olette suggested.

"Right!"

"Ok then let's get to work.

So they set up all the food on a table they had kept in the hide out. They also brought some boxes up to use as chairs. When they were ready...

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING, ROXAS!!!" They screamed at the top of their lungs to wake Roxas up.

Roxas's eyes flew open and quickly jumped into attack stance unaware of what was going on.

"Jeez! man what is that for?!"

"Hayner, Pence, olette?? Sorry. Reflexes..." Roxas replied easing up.

"Happy Thanksgiving!!" They yelled again only not as loud.

"Um thanks! but aren't you supposed to be with your families?" Roxas asked.

"Well we wanted to spend it with you instead!" Hayner laughed as he swung his arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Thanks you guys" Roxas smiled " I have the best friends in the world!"

"You mean in the universe right?" Hayner smirked back.

"Of course!"

"Let's eat!" Olette smiled.

So the four friends gathered around the small little table and ate their feast.

"You know what? I'm thankful to have friends like you guys!" Roxas smiled. " but i didn't think sea salt ice cream was a part of the thanksgiving feast..."

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

So Please do review and tell me if there are any mistakes :p I will fix them


End file.
